Jonas Tag
by DontDeny
Summary: IPOD TAG CHALLENGE! *Smitchie* *Naitlyn* *Jason/Tess*


**Jonas Tag.**

**1. Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.**

**2. Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.**

**3. Write a ficlet related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!**

**4. Do ten of these, then post them.**

**5. IF YOU READ THIS YOU'RE TAGGED**

_Angel To You (Devil To Me) – Click Five Jason/Tess_

Around everyone else she was sweet as cherry pie, but not me. And why? Because she knew I loved her. Well, she thought that everybody loved her, but she knew I was in love with her. She liked me back I was sure of it, but when asked about it she just smirked and shrugged. All the guys thought that I was lucky to have her after me, but they were wrong. She acted different when we were alone; angel to you, devil to me.

_Beautiful Soul – Jesse McCartney Shane/Mitchie_

I saw her face everywhere I went; I was in love with her. She wasn't like any other girl I'd ever met. She was different and that's what I liked about her. She was more than just pretty face to me.

_Burnin' Up – Jonas Brothers Nate/Caitlyn_

I was never the sort of guy to stare, but in this case I couldn't help myself. She'd caught my eye when she was piano for Mitchie in Final Jam. She was my sort of girl, quiet, but confident, but she didn't know anything about me; to her I was just Nate from Connect Three.

_We Are The Young – McFly Shane/Mitchie _

I was scared; I'd never had a boyfriend and I'd definitely not been kissed before. I was scared because now that I had a boyfriend I was too afraid to kiss him; in case I did it wrong and he think I was stupid. I wouldn't want to embarrass myself in front of Shane Gray for crying out loud! But we had to kiss sometime! Camp Rock was almost at an end and who knows what would happen to our relationship after it had ended. Shane came up to me. Our foreheads and noses were touching I could feel his breath on me.

'It's okay Mitch.' He whispered. 'We're the young, we're alright.'

Our lips crashed.

_She's So Lovely – Scouting For Girls Nate/Caitlyn_

I saw her standing there; unfortunately she was not alone. As soon as she looked over at me, I fell or her. Her boyfriend was giving me death looks, but I didn't care. She was just beautiful. There was no way I'd ever get a girl like her. But I don't know how to make it through this feeling that I have for her.

_The Other Side Of Me – Hannah Montana Shane/Mitchie_

I wanted her to see the real me. Everyone knew me as the bigheaded rock star and I didn't want her to think that I was really like that. I was falling in love with her and if there was any chance of her returning the feeling, then I had to show the other side of me; the side that no one had seen before.

_Found A Way – Drake Bell Jason/Tess_

I had liked her since the beginning of Camp Rock. I'd never told anyone and there was no way I was telling her. She'd just laugh in my face and I don't think I could take that. She wasn't exactly the nicest girl around and I understood that, but she was just s beautiful in every way.

'Tess' I called out. She turned around. 'I really like you.' I blurted out.

She smiled and kissed my cheek. I'd finally found a way to admit it.

_Kiss The Girl – Ashley Tisdale Shane/Mitchie_

We had only known each other a matter of days, but at that point, on the lake, I'd never felt so strong about someone ever before. I had such a bad urge to kiss her then and there, but I thought it'd be too soon. I had never felt this way before though. She was different; she wanted to know me, not Shane Gray. I was falling for her. That was no better time than the present. I leaned forward and pressed my lips onto hers.

_When You Look Me In The Eyes – Jonas Brothers Shane/Mitchie_

I've been feeling different since I met Mitchie and I don't know why, but I kind of like it. She made me feel like I wasn't just a famous rock star, but that I was a normal person too. And that's what I love about her. She wasn't like the others; she stood out from the crowd.

_See You Again – Miley Cyrus_

_I'd only seen her one time before, but I already knew that I liked her. When she caught my eye, my heart fluttered. I didn't even know her name, but she was the only thing that been on my mind since that day. I haven't been myself lately; I've been distracted with my thoughts. I kept going back to the place I saw her, in hopes that I'd see her again._


End file.
